Risque Romance
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: Miley and Nick embark on a dangerous romantic adventure. Through heartbreak and devotion, their love remains. But no one said it was going to be easy. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys =] It's GEN AND IZY!!!! We really hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and PLEASEE review, it really gets us inspired to write =]**

**UPDATE: We made some changes =] Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Miley POV

I couldn't stop the tears that were falling down my face. My head was reeling and I couldn't stop the ache in my heart. Nick and I used to have the perfect relationship. We were young and crazy in love. Now we never had any time together and we fight constantly. I love him with all my heart, but I can't do this. We're seeing each other in a half an hour and I can't bear to think about how much pain we both will feel after I say what I need to say. But I know this will be mutual because I know he hates the fighting too.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and realized that someone was calling. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Nick's name on the phone. I wiped my tears and cleared my throat.

"Hey, Nick." I said in a mock cheerful voice.

"Hey, Miles. Just called to say I'm on my way. Is something wrong?" He could always tell when I was upset…

"We'll just talk when you get here, okay? See you soon!" I had heard my voice crack and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay on the phone much longer. I hung up the phone quickly before he had a chance to speak.

Nick POV

"Uh, I love you too?" I answered as I heard the dial tone. I walked out the door of my house and began walking down the sidewalk on my way to Miley's. I could tell something was wrong and I had a hunch as to what it was. Me and Miley's relationship felt like a rollercoaster sometimes. One minute we'd be laughing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear, and the next we'd be fighting and the day would end in tears. There was nothing in this world worse than seeing the love of your life cry because of something you said.

Before I knew it, I was walking up the driveway to her house and I reached the door to her wing. We were past the knocking stage, so I turned the knob and walked right in. I saw my Miley huddled up in the corner of her room, legs folded up with her arms around them. Her head was in her arms, hiding her beautiful face from my eyes. I quickly made my way towards her and hunched down to her level, wrapping my arms around her. Her arms released the grasp that they had on her legs and found their way around my neck. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. I sat her down with me and began to stroke her hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked sweetly. I was getting worried and now I was almost positive that my hunch was correct.

Miley POV

He was being so gentle and I could tell he was nervous. All I wanted to do was redo the past few months and take away all the fighting so that I wouldn't have to do this. But deep down inside, I knew that wouldn't solve anything. We had tried solving our problems before, but it never seemed to help. I looked up at him and almost got lost in his soft nutella eyes. **(we're both stuffing ourselves with nutella at the momento, so bear with us!!)**

"Nicky, why do we fight so much?" His eyes filled with sadness and I now know that he had caught on.

"Because we love each other so much. Because we need each other so much all the time and we depend on each other. We fight because we can't stand to be apart. But after each and every fight, we only come out stronger. And it shows how truly strong our love is. We overcome it all and that's what makes our relationship so special." I could hear the slight begging in his voice.

Nick POV

I couldn't help but try to save our relationship. I loved her too much to just let her go without a fight.

"But Nick, after every fight I feel so worn out, so defenseless. I don't know how much more I can take without fully breaking down. My heart aches and it's beginning to shut down. I love you so much but that's what it makes it so much harder." Tears began cascading down her face and I immediately brought my hand up to brush them all away. My other hand was tightly enlaced with hers and I wanted nothing more than to take away all the sadness that was erupting in her heart. But every word that came out of her mouth was not only heartbreaking, but true.

"If I had known this was the way you were feeling, I would have ended every fight before any damage was done. I love you more than you could ever imagine and I hate that I am the reason for all your heartache. I'm so sorry, Miley." I said as I buried my head into her hair. I could feel a silent tear roll down my face. Her delicate hand reached up and softly brought my head back up, our eyes meeting. She swiftly brushed my small tears away. Her hand cupped my cheek and her gorgeous blue orbs looked deep into my small brown ones. It was like her eyes were telling me exactly what she was feeling. I could see all the love but along with it, all of the sadness.

Miley POV

I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I felt safe when I was with him and he was always so warm. We stared deep into each other's eyes and I could feel his face inching towards mine. I leaned in a little closer and he closed the small gap between us. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against mine. We both knew that this kiss would most likely be our last. Both of our eyes were closed and we tried to get as close to each other as possible. One of my hands clutched his neck while the other played mindlessly with his perfect, soft curls. One of his hands was gripping my waist while the other was cupping my cheek. Not wanting the kiss to end but knowing it must, I slowly pulled away.

"So I guess this is it?" I asked softly. My mind was screaming yes, while my heart was screaming no. I was always one to go with my heart, but I know that this is different. Nick looked down and replied,

"I guess it is," he looked back up "but never forget, Mi, that you will always have the key to my heart." I wish he wouldn't say such heartfelt comments at a time like this. All it did was make me want to beg him to forget everything I had just said. But life doesn't work like that, and this is the only way we'll both be happy. I think…

"Same goes for you, Nicky. You'll forever hold a place in my heart. And maybe in the future, when we're more mature, we can start over and be happy again."

"Of course, Mi. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Nicky." And we lay there in each other's arms until sleep overcame us.

_~~~~~~1 _½ _Years later…~~~~~~_

I felt a vibration in my hand and I looked down to see the name of someone I hadn't spoken to in over a year. "Joey!!" flashed on the screen. I hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miley! You have to help me. I wasn't supposed to call you, but I know that you're the only person who can help."

"What is it, Joe??" I said, starting to get nervous.

"It's Nick. He's miserable, Miles. He's depressed and doesn't talk to anybody anymore. He hasn't been the same since you guys broke up. In the beginning, we thought it was only normal to be upset after a break up. But we didn't know it would last this long. I just thought that if you came to see him, maybe it would make him feel better. I'm not asking for you to come as anything more than just a friend. But please, he needs you."

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N**

**Hey guys! So this is the very first chapter of Risque Romance. We hope you all liked it =] Please, PLEASE review! We're begging youu, we really need to know if enough people like this story for us to continue. It only takes a second and we can continue depending on how much feedback we get =] We love you guys, hope break or school is great!!**

**Also, be sure to check out other stories on our account! Thanks =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys =] We've finally written the new chapter for Risque! Thanks for anyone who reviewed after reading the A/N because it really meant a lot to us =] We wanna thank BookWormXOXO, TallieTexas09, and XoXoNiLeY2010 for bringing up our spirits! :D We have officially deleted the Trailer in case you noticed, because we have an inkling that it scared some people away :b But give this chapter a chance! We worked SOO hard on this and we would kill for any sort of feedback. Thanks for reading, Be sure to review!!**

* * *

_~~~~~~1 __½ __Years later…~~~~~~_

_I felt a vibration in my hand and I looked down to see the name of someone I hadn't spoken to in over a year. "Joey!!" flashed on the screen. I hesitantly picked up the phone._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Miley! You have to help me. I wasn't supposed to call you, but I know that you're the only person who can help."_

"_What is it, Joe??" I said, starting to get nervous._

"_It's Nick. He's miserable, Miles. He's depressed and doesn't talk to anybody anymore. He hasn't been the same since you guys broke up. In the beginning, we thought it was only normal to be upset after a break up. But we didn't know it would last this long. I just thought that if you came to see him, maybe it would make him feel better. I'm not asking for you to come as anything more than just a friend. But please, he needs you."_

Miley POV

My leg is shaking and a thousand thoughts are running through my mind. Is he okay? How long has he been like this? Is it really as bad as Joe made it seem? So many questions, but no answers. I was sitting in the window seat of the plane I had boarded 2 hours after my phone call with Joe. The plane is only an hour long since it's from Malibu to L.A. We used to be next-door neighbors until my dad's company got moved to Malibu. If Nick and I had still been together, we could have easily made it work, but we hadn't talked since I moved which was only a month after the breakup. So we basically haven't talked in a year and a half.

"The plane has just entered Los Angeles, please fasten your seat belts and secure your belongings for landing."

This was it. In only 20 minutes I would see my long lost love. Sure I had had a couple small relationships here and there, but none of them nearly as serious as the one Nick and I shared. I still loved him but I would never tell anyone that. I jiggled in my seat as the plane hit the ground. My heart began to race at the thought of seeing my second family again.

"Welcome to Los Angeles. You are now able to unfasten your seat belts and grab your belongings from the overhead compartments. Thank you for flying with us this evening."

Wow, I didn't even realize it was already 7:00pm. I grabbed my things and hopped off the plane at LAX with my dream of seeing Nick again and my cardigan. **(haha, LAME) **I walked down the ramp and entered the airport looking around for my bestfriend/brother. I suddenly heard my name being called.

"MILEY!!! MILES, OVER HERE!!!" I looked to my right, "NO NOT YOUR RIGHT, YOUR LEFT!!!" And that's when I saw him, waving his hands like a madman. He had a huge grin on his face and his arms were wide open. I tossed my things to the side and ran into his arms. He spun me around and I burst into a fit of giggles, something I hadn't done in a while. He put me down and I hugged him again, squeezing hard.

"Joeyyy!!! I missed you so much!!" I cried with happiness. His grin widened as he responded,

"I missed you too, baby sis!!!! I'm sorry this is so last minute, we all just really need you right now." He looked down as his smile faltered at the thought of his troubled brother. He looked up at me and smiled once again. "Let's go get your stuff!" We walked to the place where I had tossed my things, picked them up, and got my suitcase. Joe carried my heavy carry on and rolled my suitcase as we walked out of the airport and towards his car. We got in and Joe began to drive. We stopped at a red light and he turned to look at me.

"Damn, Mi. How much you've grown! You're like a woman now!" He fake gasped and I laughed at his funny expression. "But really Miles, you've gotten even more beautiful than before! Wait till Nick sees you!" My stomach churned at the thought.

"D-Does he know I'm coming?" I asked Joe softly. The light turned green and Joe gently pressed the gas.

"Um, I haven't really gotten around to telling him yet. I thought that maybe, maybe it could be a surprise?" He hesitantly looked at me quickly before returning his eyes back on the road.

"Erm, yea of course, that's a great idea. But Joe…in all honesty…how bad is he?" Concern washed over me and I frowned at the thought of my Nick being depressed. Almost every memory I had of him was when he was laughing or smiling. The few remaining was when we were in our fights. The fights that broke us apart…

"I don't want you feeling scared, Mi. He's the same Nick deep down. He's just wearing a shell right now. But honestly? It's like I don't even know him anymore. We used to be so close and now we barely talk. Our conversations consist of small hellos or where's mom. They last for about a minute if I'm lucky." My frown deepened and I could feel my eyes begin to water. I couldn't believe this. Was this all because of me? Was I the cause of all his pain? Guilt ran through my veins and I looked down, my hair falling in my face. If Nick was here, he would have pushed the loose strands of hair out of my face and gently kiss my forehead. A small tear cascaded down my face and unfortunately, Joe noticed.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Mi. I never meant to make you cry! I just don't want you to be shocked when you see him. I don't want you to be expecting him on the couch with his feet up on the table watching TV with Frankie. He'll most likely be hiding in his room, with no lights on. Sometimes you can hear the soft strums of his guitar. I went in there once when he was out running an errand for my mom. Sheet music was everywhere, Mi. I read some….and, they all reflected…"

"W-What, Joe?" Worry flooded me. "What'd they reflect?" A part of me was afraid of his answer but the other part knew exactly what he was going to say.

"They all reflected your relationship. I saw your name in almost every one and most of them were all about missing someone so much you could _die_." Joe's eyes were filled with sadness and concern. More tears started to flow from my eyes and I felt like they would never stop. My heart ached and the pain felt like it would never go away.

"We're here, Miles." Joe shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked at me and gave me a look as to say, "Ready?" I took a deep breath and slightly nodded. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my sweater. I opened the door as did Joe, and we both silently walked up the driveway to the door. Joe pulled out a key and unlocked the door with shaky hands. We were both nervous as to what would happen once I walked through that door. He opened the door and we walked in. I could hear the soft murmur of the television in the kitchen and melodic humming coming from who I was almost positive was Denise. Joe led me into the kitchen where I saw her washing dishes with her back towards us.

"Mom?" Joe said. Her head perked up at the sound of his voice and she turned around. Her eyes lit up at the sight of me and I could have sworn tears came to her eyes. She dropped what she was doing in the sink and rushed over to me enveloping me into a tight hug.

"Miley! Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're here!" Tears came to my eyes as I hugged my second mother.

"Me too, Denise. Me too. I've missed you more than you could imagine!" Joe stood there smiling at the sight of our small reunion. He slowly walked over and joined the hug. I could have sworn I heard him mumble, "Group hug!!" Way to ruin the moment, Joe.

"Oh darling, I've missed you too! We all have…" She let go of me and nodded her head towards the staircase. I knew immediately what she was implying. Joe squeezed my hand, his own way of telling me. I nodded slightly and made my way to the stairs. Each step I took, my heart pounded harder. I was still familiar with where everything was in the house, including Nick's room. I walked down the hallway and got to his door. No light was seeping through the bottom of the doorway but I could hear the soft shuffling of a pair of hands and some paper. The hands of the angel I used to call mine. I hesitantly brought my hand up to the door and softly knocked. I heard the shuffling stop for a second and then almost immediately resume as if the knock meant nothing. I wasn't sure what to do next but I knew I couldn't back down now. I grasped the cold metal handle and slowly turned the knob. The door creaked as I pushed it open. The sight in front of me was almost unbearable. It was dark and I could see the outline of Nick on the floor in the middle of the room. His back was leaning against his bed and in his hands were what looked like pictures. He didn't look up but kept his eyes on the single crinkled picture in his hand. I shut the door behind me and slowly began to walk towards him. The closer I got, the clearer the picture became. By the time I was only a foot away, he still hadn't looked up but the picture was perfectly clear. It was of him and I kissing under the tree in the park we used to always go to. We were both smiling into the kiss and my hands were tangled up in his curls. Tears came to my eyes for the third time today and I slowly knelt down beside him. I still couldn't believe he hadn't looked up yet. One of his curls was blocking the view he would have of me kneeling next to him. I slowly moved my hand to his arm and softly rested it on the hand holding the picture. Electric shocks ran through my body and he gasped. He slowly turned his head and looked up.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN…Hi Guys =] That's the chapter! We hope you all enjoyed it! We've already started the third chapter but we can't bring ourselves to finish it until we get a sufficient amount of feedback. We know it's a lot to ask for with only the second chapter, but if you like the story, at least let us know! We're still debating whether or not to actually keep it. We were about to delete it until we got a couple reviews telling us not give up so soon. We're still on the brink of deletion so if you liked this and want the third chapter, please show us =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! It's GEN AND IZY!!!!!! Here's the third chapter for Risque =] Please pleaseee review and tell your friends!! =D Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter. Please keep it up, only takes a couple seconds =] and they make us do fist pumps in the ayerrr hahah okkaayyyy, here it is =]**

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Tears came to my eyes for the third time today and I slowly knelt down beside him. I still couldn't believe he hadn't looked up yet. One of his curls was blocking the view he would have of me kneeling next to him. I slowly moved my hand to his arm and softly rested it on the hand holding the picture. Electric shocks ran through my body and he gasped. He slowly turned his head and looked up._

Miley POV

His nutella eyes were filled with shock. They stared into my blue orbs for what seemed like forever. I could see the trace of dried up tears on his cheeks. I shot him a small smile as to try and comfort him and tightened my grasp of his hand. Nick slowly brought his hand up to my cheek and delicately caressed it. His mouth was slightly agape as he took in my appearance.

"M-Miley? Is that really you?" Nick asked me. He had the cutest confused expression on his face and his hand stayed where it was on my cheek.

"Yeah, Nicky. It's really me. I came to see you," I responded. I placed my free hand on top of his hand, which rested on my cheek. I shot him a small smile before moving from my kneeling position, to a sitting one beside him. It took him awhile to respond, obviously still surprised that I was right here in front of him. After a few minutes of him taking it all in, he replied,

"You came to see _me_? But-But we haven't talked in forever. How did you know this is where I lived? I'm just, I'm so confused." His curls bounced as he shook his head with a puzzled expression on his face. He looked back up slightly while his thumb began to lightly caress my cheek as tears formed in his eyes.

"Of course I came to see _you_. And yeah what's up with that? Why didn't we keep in touch, Nicky? Where have you been for the past year and half? Oh, and Joe filled me in on everything." I watched as his face fell as he heard my last sentence.

"_Everything?_" He looked up and stared intensely into my eyes.

"Erm, yeah...pretty much everything." I almost couldn't bear the broken expression on his face. "Listen Nick, we should really talk about this. I don't like hearing that _my _Nick has been living like this for a year and a half! I can't even put my head around it! And why is it so damn dark in this room??" I felt frustrated and confused. I stood up quickly to open the shades but felt myself being pulled back down, right onto Nick's lap. He had his arm around my waist and a small goofy expression on his face. How could his mood change so quickly? It seemed like he was finally understanding that I was really here, sitting on his lap. He must have overcome his state of shock because he now looked absolutely delighted at the sight of me.

"Not so fast. Why are you _really _here, Mi?" He kept his grasp on my waist firm while his other hand was gently placed on my thigh. I could stay in this position forever. I decided to get comfortable, so I brought my hands up and loosely placed them around his neck. I honestly don't remember the last time I was in this position. It felt right. Back to the question. Damnit to hell, what am I supposed to say?

"Well," The last thing I wanted was for our friendship to be based on lies, so I just told him the truth, like I will from now on. "I'm here to help you. I'm not going to stand by and watch you stay in this ridiculous state of depression! This," I said as I pointed to his face and body, "Isn't the Nick that _I_ know! My Nick would NEVER isolate himself like this and not talk to anybody! He would never neglect his family and stay inside his dark room all day writing songs on sheet paper. This is crazy, Nick. And I'm not going to let this continue any longer." He looked down and began fumbling with the bottom hem of his v-neck t-shirt.

Suddenly my eyes caught the picture he must have let go when pulling me down. I slowly reached over and picked it up. I sat it in my lap and could feel Nick's eyes watching my every move. I could vaguely see it when coming into the room, but now it was perfectly clear to my eyes. The picture showed two, deeply in-love teenagers, kissing below a willow tree in the park. It was zoomed in so that you could see the sparkle in both of our eyes as well as the happy smiles adorning our faces. Tears filled my eyes for so many reasons. One, I couldn't remember the last time I was as happy as that. Or even the last time I felt complete. And Nick...To think he had changed so much from then till now. But then again, everything has changed. And I'm not sure if it was really for the better. I suddenly felt a tear drop fall on my thigh, which was resting on top of Nick's lap. I looked up at him and noticed that the tear had fallen from his eye. His eyes kept glancing from the picture to my face. He looked broken and that was exactly how I felt. The ache in my chest came alive once again. I had spent so long trying to distract myself from the feeling, and now after seeing Nick and slightly reliving our past, it hurt now more than ever. I then remembered that Nick was the one that was depressed. He was the one who couldn't hide the pain in his chest. He needed me and I needed him.

"Hey, Hey," I said as I lifted his chin up with my hand. "I'm gonna help you, Nicky. I'm gonna be here for awhile and I'm not leaving you until you're all better. I think we should start by taking a shower!" I said as I grabbed his hand and lifted him up with me. I placed the picture carefully on the counter as he brushed his tears away quickly, hoping I wouldn't see. He took a deep breath and straightened out his clothes. He then must have recollected what I had said and his head shot up. He cocked it to the side and smirked,

"We?" Oh Nick…

"Don't you start with me, get your tiny ass into the shower!" I laughed as I pushed him towards the bathroom. He looked back at me and smiled before replying,

"Fine, fine. Lemme just put my dirty clothes in the hamper." Then he proceeded to tear of his white vneck. My eyes widened at the exposure of his beautifully sculpted upper body. He had an amazing tan even though he didn't get out much. His body had gotten so much more built since the last time I saw it. His arms were big and muscular and his amazing 6 pack was all it took to make me weak. Joe _had_ mentioned that Nick went running each morning because it reminded him of when him and I went jogging together in the neighborhood. That's probably how he got that incredible body. He must of saw me staring because he said jokingly,

"Like what you see, Mi?" He smirked once again and I blushed like mad. He slowly walked over and placed his arms around my waist. "You _sure_ you don't wanna come in?" he asked jokingly, eying me carefully. I giggled and replied,

"Noo, Nicky! Go quickly or else I'll leave!" I watched panic flash through his face and he tightened his grasp of me.

"N-No. Don't leave, Mi." His eyes were filled with sadness and I could almost see tears begin to form. I was quick to respond,

"No, No, I was only joking! I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I saw relief fill his eyes and I softly wrapped my arms around him in a hug. A small smile adorned his face and he began twirling little pieces of my hair between his fingers. I then realized our position. His bare body was pressed against mine, with his strong arms holding me tight. I sighed in contentment.

"I really missed you, Mi. More than you could ever imagine. I'm so glad your back." He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I know, Nicky. I missed you too, so much." He smiled softly and I slowly let go of him.

"Shower time!!" I grabbed a white towel that was on his bed and smacked him lightly on his abs. Nick grinned and turned around before slowly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Oh dear God, this is gonna be unbearable. My breath was cut short, watching him in only his boxers. I quickly turned my head before he could catch me staring at him once again. I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on. I began looking around the room. I walked over to the bed and sat down. It was really too dark in here and way too dirty. I walked over to the shades and pulled them open, letting sunlight fill the room. It was already looking better! I then began picking up all his dirty clothes and piling them into the hamper. Sheet paper was everywhere; Joe was right. I picked them all up and put them neatly into a pile. I forced myself not to read anything but my eye did catch my name once or twice. I sighed and walked back over to the bed and began making it. I was just putting the last pillow onto the bed when suddenly I felt two strong and slightly wet arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back and turned my head to be met with my first and only love.

"I didn't even hear the shower turn off!" I said. He chuckled and shrugged before looking around the room.

"Wow, Mi. I don't even recognize it anymore! This is weird, really weird." I smiled before turning my body around in his arms. He was wearing a fresh, clean white graphic vneck and dark wash jeans with black converse on his feet. He looked amazing. His hair was wet which made him look even more irresistible. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. I only have so much willpower.

"Well get used to it. This is how your room will look like from now on. So, what do you usually do on a Saturday night?" I asked him.

He shrugged again and replied, "Nothing, really. I write and stay in my room until my mom brings me up my dinner. Then sometimes if I feel up to it, I'll go for a nightly run. If I don't, I stay here and sleep or play the guitar." Oh God, this is _not_ how an eighteen year old boy should be spending his weekends.

"Sounds…fun. You wanna know what I do on a Saturday night? Go partying!" I grinned widely and watched as his face turned into a kind of "ehh" expression.

"A party? I don't know, that sounds a little, much. Dancing and loud music, not really my scene."

"It used to be! You and I always went to the parties hosted by the kids at school, Nickyy. C'monn, I'm sure we can find one happening tonight! Would your friends know?" I asked, already getting excited.

"I'm not sure if my Mom knows about any cool things happening tonight. I could go ask her," He replied before turning around and making his way towards the door. I pulled him back quickly,

"Ha Ha, Nick. Very funny. You were one of the most popular guys at school back in Malibu, don't even try telling me you're some outcast now." His face crumpled a bit and he looked down. I immediately felt terrible and definitely shocked.

"Do you mean to tell me, that you really don't have any…friends?" I asked softly. His looked up and slightly shook his head.

"Any girlfriends?" Deep down, I was hoping he would say no. But I also wanted him to say yes, showing that maybe he wasn't as depressed as Joe made it seem. His eyes widened and he shook his head, only way faster this time.

"It's kind of hard to find another girl that would make me happy, after having you as my girlfriend, Mi. You're kind of hard to beat." He looked at me intensely.

"You mean _no_ girl as made a move on my hot and sexy ex-boyfriend?" I opened my mouth in fake shock and put my hands on my hips. "Incredible." He threw his head back and laughed loudly. I had a feeling he hadn't done that in a while. I was really glad to see a little bit of my old boyfriend back.

"Whatever, Mi. Of course _some_ girls have tried to ask me out, but I can't help but turn them down. I'm not lying when I say you're very hard to compare to. Those girls stand no chance." I smiled and blushed, laughing a little. I couldn't imagine my Nick walking down the halls in his sexy black leather jacket turning down girls left and right just because he had _me_ on his mind. Unbelievable.

"Alright, well back to the party! Can't you text one of these girls asking if they know any good parties happening tonight?" He looked deep in thought before responding,

"Well I get a text whenever there's a party happening. I ignore them every time but they still come. I could've sworn I got one this morning. Let me check." I squealed loudly and he chuckled before walking over to his phone and looking through some texts.

"Yep, there's a party happening tonight, in an hour and a half. You _really_ wanna go?" He looked a little uneasy but I was too excited to let this opportunity pass. Nick needed to be more social and this was the perfect way.

"Of course I wanna go!! This will be so much fun, Nick. We can dance and maybe you can make some new friends!"

"I don't know, Miley…"

"Do you not want to spend time with me?" I asked confused. His eyes widened,

"No, No, of course I do!" He walked over to me and grabbed my hands. "All I've ever wanted to do for the past year and a half is spend time with you. And if that means going to a party tonight, then so be it." He smiled and I grinned. I hugged him tightly and started rambling about how much fun we were gonna have. He just watched me with an amused expression on his face.

I knew that this night would be unforgettable.

* * *

**Hey guys! So the next chapter will be about them going to the party! Maybe some grinding action orr hot make out sesh in the closet? HAHA idkkk =] Please please review and tell your friends! We worked really hard on this chapter, so sorry that it was late!! We can only write when we're together hahah We hope you liked it! Also, in case anybody was wondering, Nick and Miley are NOT together...yet. Miley is just helping him return back to his old state. So don't forget, **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =] It can be as tiny as two words or even a whole bunch of criticism! You too, anonymous! =]**

**~Genn and Izy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. It's Gen and Izy =] Okay, so we don't really get any reviews for this particular storyy =/ It's obviously not your fault, it's completely ours. For staying with a story that obviously nobody likes. Except for those people that review to make us feel better =D We appreciate you more than you will ever know!! hahaa BUT WHATEVER ABOUT LACK OF REVIEWS, because we're going to write this chapter anyway, because we like what we have planned for it. If we get barely any reviews, THEN we'll delete and maybe(?) try something new. BTW we made some changes in Chapter 1, so be sure to check that outt. Thanks for reading =]**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Miley POV

I dragged a very sexy looking Nick out of his room and down the stairs. Mrs. Jonas was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper and the minute she looked up, shock filled features.

"Hi, Mom." Nick said shyly. I smiled, knowing this was the first interaction in awhile between Nick and his mother.

"Nick…" Denise said as she smiled with tears in her eyes. She stood up quickly and walked over to us, enveloping us both in a bone-crushing hug. Nick and I both laughed as Denise pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"We were wondering if we could go to a party?" Immediately Denise's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously.

"Of course, Of course! Stay as long as you like," She smiled at us, "But drive safely and no drinking, you two." We laughed again and Nick spoke up,

"No way." He said, as he eyed me, implying that if anyone drank, it would be me. I glared at him jokingly and looked back at Denise.

"Thanks! We'll be back by 1, probably. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely. Have fun, you guys!" She said, the smile never leaving her face. Nick and I walked out the door and down the sidewalk that led to the car. I was walking ahead of Nick until I felt an arm wrap around my waist. He stood behind me and whispered into my ear,

"You look really beautiful tonight, Mi.". I shivered at the contact and turned my body around so that we were facing each other.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Nick." He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that you're here, Mi. I'm happier now more than I've been in almost two years." He said. I smiled big at this and responded,

"I'm really glad you're happy, Nick. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm so happy I came. Are you excited for the party?" I asked him. He shrugged and said,

"Whatever makes you happy." He then grabbed my hand and led me to the car. He opened up the passenger door for me and I climbed in.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. He grinned in return and walked over to his side, climbing in.

"Where are we headed?" He asked me. I grabbed his phone and scrolled down to the text that held the details of the party.

"55 Gurlbee St." I told him, reading from the screen. In no less than ten minutes, we had arrived. There were tons of cars and even more people. I could hear the music blasting and my heart began to race, now getting excited. I turned to Nick and said,

"Ready?" He looked a little unsure of himself but he answered,

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled sadly at his lack of enthusiasm. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"We'll be together the entire time. I'm not letting you out of my sight!" I told him, smiling. He smirked back in response saying,

"More like, I'm not letting _you_ out of _my_ site. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into??" I fake gasped and he laughed.

"Whatever, Jonas. We're here to have fun, let's go!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the car. Nick slowly climbed out of the car, meeting me at the front of it. I looked around the yard and noticed a lot of drunk teens, staggering. Nick followed my gaze and looked back at me. As if trying to protect me, he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and led me up the sidewalk. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he smiled, looking down at me. It took everything in me not to lean up and kiss him right there. But no, that would be wrong. I'm here for Nick and Nick only. Not for my selfish needs. We got to the door and he slowly opened it to a huge crowd of people dancing under a bright strobe light. The music was blasting and it looked like tons of fun. I suddenly could feel the stare of someone's gaze. I looked around and noticed every single girl in the room suddenly turn to glare at me with jealously evident in their eyes. I looked up at Nick, confusion written all over my face.

"Don't feel intimidated. No one really sees me get out much, especially the girls who would just die if I held them the way I hold you." He said smirking. I hit him lightly across the stomach and he chuckled.

"IF IT ISN'T NICK J!!!" I heard a loud voice call. A large, muscular, jock walked up to Nick with a pack of friends following behind.

"What's up, man." Nick said, smoothly. They did a little handshake and Nick nodded to the rest of the group.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" The boy said, now looking at me. He took my hand and kissed it lightly. I could feel Nick's grasp on my waist tighten.

"I'm Sean." He said smiling.

"I'm Miley, nice to meet you." I said, returning the smile.

"So Nick, what brings you to the other side of the forest?" Sean said jokingly.

"This one over here," Nick replied, nudging me, "begged for me to take her to one of these parties."

"I got you, man. Well make yourself at home. You two have fun." He winked at me before turning around a joining a couple girls on the dance floor. I looked up at Nick, raising my eyebrows.

"You said you didn't have any friends?" I asked him.

"I don't. These guys have been begging to be my friend since we moved here. They've heard about the football and have been dying for me to join the team. There was no way in hell I was doing that."

"Well, maybe it's time to get more social, Nick. You love football and you're not one to give up so easily."

"I love music too and I haven't given that up."

"But music is your passion. You can never give up your passion."

"I gave up you…" He said softly, looking down.

"No. We gave up each other. It wasn't working then, Nick. All we did was fight, it wasn't about giving up one another. It was for the other's happiness."

"I sure wasn't happy afterwards. It was the worst feeling in the world, and I've been feeling it up until the day you came back." He said taking my hands and looking into my eyes.

"I know and I'm so sorry, Nick. I love you," his eyes lit up, "like a best friend…" he frowned and I instantly felt bad for lying to him. "and I want to take away that feeling for good. I can't stay forever though, and that's why I don't want to just redo our past. I want to make it so you can just go on without me. Alright?"

"I could never go on without you…" He mumbled but then looked up. "But I understand what you're saying. Either way, I still don't think I'm ready to go back to playing football, Mi." He said, turning back to scan over the party.

"I want you to be happy, Nick. And football used to make you happy. These little things are going to make a difference, just trust me, alright?" I told him. He sighed, looking at me and responded,

"Okay. I trust you." Suddenly a girl came up from behind Nick and tapped his shoulder. I let go of his hands and he looked back at the girl.

"Hey, Nick J." She said flirtatiously. I could kill that blonde bimbo, but at least maybe if Nick started talking to some other girls, he would become social again.

"Hi." He said, in an uninterested tone. He grabbed my hand once more but it was still out of the view of the girl.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No thanks, I don't dance." He replied automatically. Hah, I beg to differ. Him and I always used to dance at these things. I needed to break him out of his shell. The girl walked away, with a gloomy expression on her face.

"Hey Nick, dance with me?" I asked him, with a playful smile on my face. He looked up and laughed.

"Of course, my love."

I grabbed Nick's hand and brought him to the dance floor. We maneuvered our way through the crowd to the center of the floor. We looked around at everyone grinding and it was definitely not something we hadn't done before. Nick grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. I grinned, feeling the familiar position. I turned my body around so that my back was facing him. He pressed his hands on my hips and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I placed my hands on his and slowly began grinding against him. Each person dancing was doing the same thing, so we definitely didn't look out of the ordinary. As we got more into it, our hands began to roam. He brought his hand down to my thigh and rubbed it softly. I leaned back against him and brought one of my hands up, running it through his luscious curls. As the beat increased, I began to grind faster. I could feel Nick groan under his breath, obviously enjoying it all. His hands were still traveling up and down my thigh, making me weak at the knees. I quickly made a decision and turned my body around to face him. He grabbed my hips and pressed me closer to him. He lifted up my thigh so that it slightly wrapped around his leg. I moved up and down, grinding to the beat of the music. Nick brought his hand higher and higher up my thigh until it almost touched my 'area'. I moaned softly and he smirked, glad that he had that affect on me. I pressed my hips into him so that they rubbed against his newly awoken friend. He groaned loudly and buried his head in the crook of my neck. It was like we were the only two people at the party. No one was paying attention to us, everyone too absorbed in their own dancing. He raised his head and stared intently at me, lust evident in his eyes.

Suddenly, the song changed to an incredibly slow song. Nick and I both snapped out of it, and I'm glad we did before we made a mistake. We were both breathing heavily but were able to regain our composure quickly. I smiled as Nick spun me around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed to the soft music playing by the DJ. It was pretty normal for them to put on at least one slow song for the night, in case there were any couples at the party. I rested my head on Nick's shoulder and we both hummed to the melody of the song. Everything about this moment felt right. If the more upbeat song had kept playing, I don't know how the night would have ended. But what I do know, is that there is _nowhere_ else in the world I would rather be, than in his arms, swaying to the soft beat of the music.

* * *

**HII =] Genn and Izy here!! Yesss, it's been sooo long since we've updated this. Haha loss of inspiration I guess. But it's back now and we're ready to write!**

**Please please please review and tell us what you think! =] We're so down in the dumps about this story right now that we just need all the feedback we can get, hahaha. Thanks to anybody who took the time to read this or more importantly, reviewed it!! We love you guys!**

**~Genn and Izy**

**P.S. New story: Crash Into Me. Author: Izy160**

**And hopefully one soon enough from dear ol' genn! =D**

**REVIIIEEWWW**


End file.
